User blog:Scarly/Cody Pepper
Author's Notes I found this, while going through some files on my computer. It's probably rubbish, but I'm posting it to answer some questions on how they met, and what Cody was like pre-expulsion. Also, for those of you that know Cody well, there will be a huge shocker in there. This is how Anita and Cody looked, when they were 12. CodyYounger.png|Cody AnitaYounger.png|Anita Destined to be BFFs I left class, holding my homework. It was Music, so I had to write a song. I enjoyed music most, because it was the only way I could express myself. I hardly saw Mum, because she was always working. She was a fashion designer, I think. Well, that's what she always told me, but I'm yet to see any of the clothes she designs. She's probably lying. I blushed when I saw a certain blonde, Derby Harrington. He was thirteen, and in the year above me. I've had a crush on him since my first day at this school. Like always, he ignored me. "Hi, Cody!" A red haired boy called over to me. "Hi, Bif!" I said, with a smile. That's me, Cody Pepper, I'm twelve years old and go to Bullworth Academy. Most of the rich kids talk to me, because I wear Aquaberry like them. But, I'm not one of them. I live in Old Bullworth Vale, my house isn't huge, it's one of the normal ones at the top of the hill - near the park. I love walking through the park, if I see Derby that makes it even better. I wasn't looking where I was going, as I read my homework notes. I bumped into someone, I dropped my notes and tripped over landing on the floor. I bumped my head on the banister, the other girl smacked her head on the base of the display case. "Ow! I'm sorry..." I muttered. I struggled to stand up, holding onto the banister. "My fault... I'm sorry," she replied, as she stood up, rubbing her head. She helped me pick up my notes. I looked at her, as she handed me my notes. She was just like a Barbie doll, but prettier. Golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, fair skinned. She wore a pink sweater vest, with a lavender long sleeve blouse underneath, a pink tie, a pink plaid skirt, white socks and black mary jane shoes, a pink satin bow on her head. "I should have watched were I was going," I told her. "I was trying to find the canteen, but no one will tell me where it is..." she replied, looking sad. "I'm going that way, I'll show you," I said, as we walked towards the stairs. "Thanks, you must be the only person that hasn't shoved me out of the way and insulted me," She told me. "Instead, I bump into you and nearly injure you," I joked. She giggled. "And, I nearly gave you concussion!" The two of us joked about it, as we walked down the stairs. I enjoyed talking to her, because I didn't have any girl friends in this school. As soon as we reached the cafeteria, she looked at me awkwardly. "I don't know where to sit..." she said, looking down at her hands. "You can sit with me. Because my mum's rich, they let me sit at the Prep table," I told her. We collected a tray each from the counter, and joined the line. I pointed out the different cliques to her, as we waited. The girl suddenly blushed and giggled. "I just realised, I didn't introduce myself!" she said, giggling more. "Neither did I!" I said, joining in with the giggling. "Anita," she said, holding her hand out. "Cody!" I replied, shaking her hand. We collected our lunch, and sat down at the Prep table. We ate our lunch, talking about what we wanted to be when we grow up. "I want to race motorbikes," Anita told me. That totally surprised me, because she was so pretty. I think she'd make a awesome supermodel. "What about you?" "I want to be a song writer, and play them on a musical instrument," I replied, handing her my notebook. "I wrote loads of songs! Miss Peters thinks, I have a talent." Ok, maybe I was showing off a little. "Cool!!" she said, flicking through the notebook. After that, I showed her around school, and we talked the whole time. We lost track of time, and a prefect yelled at us to go to class. It turned out that we had exactly the same timetable, and both had English. Mr Galloway is so cool, he let us work together. We were reading a book, then had to write something about it. Anita and I picked exactly the same book, it was about a girl named Mary who's parents were killed and she had to go live with her rich uncle. It was called Secret Garden. We got another surprise, Anita was assigned to move into the same dorm as me! So, we're dormmates to. Lola was so happy about this, because we were talking about when we would get another dormmate lastnight. Me and Lola don't really like each other much, we don't hate each other, but just don't click. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts